


Proms are Lame

by Jeffreysandal



Category: Clarence (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, High School, Lesbian Character, Love, M/M, Multi, Nervousness, Nonbinary Character, Prom, Social Anxiety, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeffreysandal/pseuds/Jeffreysandal
Summary: Its prom season baby and everyones hype about it. Well, at least Clarence is. The corny event has Jeff in a nervous wreck, as silly as he thinks it to be.
Relationships: Jeff Randell/Ryan "Sumo" Sumouski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Prepare for Action

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one out of whatever

Currently, Jeff was patting a light blush on his cheeks. The boy was quite a little fanatic with makeup, the face is like a canvas he'd say. He was of course in front of the bathroom mirror, he'd never try and do it otherwise. He was lucky he wasn't doing anything tedious at the time because his mother came in giving him a little scare, causing him to jump slightly.

"Sorry Jeff I was just checking up on you!" His mother, EJ, said to him with a small laugh. She leaned against the bathroom doorway.

"It's okay, mom, I'm the one who left the door open for anybody to pop in at any moment," Jeff turned to his mom with his hands placed under his chin. "So how do I look?"

"Very handsomely beautiful indeed! I'm sure your boy will love it." Jeff let out a giggle while he played with his hands.

"Oh, wow Jeffrey! My wonderful boy, look at how happy and gorgeous you look for your big night!" Sue came in to join the bathroom party with the two. 

"Oh, stop," The flattered Jeff started, "It's not that big of a deal. It's just prom. We're basically just hanging out but in 'fancy' outfits and… lots of other people are watching." Jeff's stomach began to turn. He really didn't like the thought of being in an environment like that.

"Jeff honey, you'll be fine, okay? If it gets to be too much for you just give us a call yeah? And you've got Clarence and Sumo to support you." Sue reassured the anxious teen.

Jeff thought. Just a little bit too much, actually. Like what if something goes wrong and people get hurt? What if people stared at him with severe judgement, and made fun of him? What if Clarence or Sumo couldn't make it and he ended up going alone? What if-

"Jeff, Jeff! Dear, it's going to be alright just take a deep breath for me." Sue interrupted his thoughts and knelt down to him wrapping her arms around him. She noticed he was getting a little tense. He tried to relax to the touch.

"Look at me. You look dashing. You have a team of wonderful friends who'd take down anybody in your way. I want you to relax tonight and have fun. It's just gonna be like every other hang out, remember? You got this." EJ bent down to him while giving him a pep talk. She'd cup his face, but she didn't wanna ruin his makeup. Jeff inhaled slowly and exhaled.

"I'll be fine. I'm gonna be safe." He closed his eyes and imagined all the good that could happen tonight. He smiled to himself.

"Okay. I gotta hurry up and check out what Sumos up to, he agreed to letting me help him dress because I was not letting him wear ripped clothing and chains to our prom." He stated confidentially, he now had his head in the game. His mothers looked at each other with joy.

"Okay, well don't get lost on your way home. And I don't wanna hear about my boy getting hurt, hm? You keep your buddies close" Sue said stranding up next to EJ.

"I got it, Ma. I'm gonna let myself enjoy the ride!" Jeff proudly responded. His mothers smiled at him before leaving him for his own business.

He met up with his own chocolate brown eyes in the mirror with his hands on the counter. 

"You're not gonna be the freak freaking out today, sir. I don't think so. Not on my watch… or somebody else's, because I'm not wearing a watch right now" Jeff felt a little silly talking to himself in the mirror, but it made him feel slightly better.

He started working on his makeup again, giving himself very light eyeshadow. A mean orange and red slashed together, with little sparkles in the mix. He smiled to himself thinking he did a pretty good job, though it could always be more perfect. With that, he danced out of the bathroom to his bedroom.

The satisfaction he felt every time he entered his neat and tidy room was phenomenal. The sweet smell of his soothing lavender candles filled the air. He let out a relaxed sigh. On his bed was a warm coloured orange dress laid out, no wrinkles whatsoever. He made sure his makeup was to match his outfit.

He slipped out of what he was currently wearing and put on his binder. Wasn't gonna be comfortable, but it was worth not being dysphoric tonight. He then stepped into his twirly, almost 50s fashion like dress and did a little spin. He laughed to himself and hopped onto his bed to put on some white tube socks. 

He enjoyed dressing up fancy, from suits to dresses, he loved it all. He wasn't a fan of the criticism he got for being a boy with such fluctuating fashion, but he couldn't care less about what others had to say about what he wanted to wear. Why were they so caught up in that anyways?

Jeff heard a small buzz come from his phone. It was Clarence.

"Hey Jeff, at Sumo's, neither of us know how to tie a tie and we need some help, love you bye!" Was the text he had read. Much expected, Sumo hated dressing up and Clarence always ended up with the tie tied in 5 different knots somehow.

He looked at himself in the mirror. He was forgetting something… 

"Gonna walk out with only socks on?" EJ sarcastically asked while on her way down the stairs. Jeff let out a "oohhhh!" Silly him, of course he needs shoes. The ones he had prepared for tonight were at the end of his bed, too. He slipped on the black dress shoes and grabbed his small handbag, making his way down the stairs. 

"On your way?" Sue said from the couch. She stood up and followed her son to the door.

"Yep. They need my assistance." Jeff smiled as his mom kissed his forehead.

"Keep your phone on you at all times, and tell me when you get there, okay?" She asked of him.

"Of course, mom. I love you! Don't stay up all night worrying about me!" He said while heading out the door. She blew a kiss his way.


	2. Safe and Secure, almost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT:: Sorry folks! Realized my mistake of editing the chapters, it should be all good now!

The sun was setting and the sky was a grey-ish blue, but it wasn't too dark. Dark enough however that streetlights were lighting up. He tried to save the uneasy feeling of walking alone in the evening.

He found himself in the 'Sumouski Territory', trying to avoid mud puddles and dirt piles. He opened the gate and let out a quiet 'eep!" The dogs started barking and jumping his way. That was until Sumo stepped out and started yelling at them to bug off.

"Ey, not on his new dress you're not! C'mere ya rascals!" His raspy voice called out. The dogs obeyed as such, but whimpered because they were really excited to see Jeff.

Jeff walked over to the deck to Sumo who was leaned up against the railing.

"Well don't I have the most good-looking date tonight huh? You look fantastic!" The taller blonde came over to hug his boyfriend, who's confidence felt a little stronger after hearing the comment.

"Jeffrey! You're like an angel sent down from heaven!" The cheerful Clarence exclaimed walking out onto the deck. He pulled Jeff into an embrace as well, to which Jeff gladly hugged him back with a laugh.

"You guys, hush. It's time to focus on your situation. Sumo, I like the grey striped button up with the matching dark pants and vest. Very handsome indeed. I see you took my pointers," He booped the flustered boy on the nose.

"And Clarence, your jacket looks like a time piece! Very antique indeed, fits you like a glove too. Where'd you get it?"

"My Chad let me borrow it! It was his dad's, dads, dads….. dads…. Jacket!" Clarence said, posing in his jacket.

"Well you look very stunning!" He commented.

"Now, where are those ties at? I've come to resolve the situation." Jeff took a step inside the trailer home.

Majority of Sumo's siblings were propped up on the couch and floor, either play-fighting or drawed to the television. The boys managed to sneak their way back into the room.

"So, I tried to figure it out, but the dang thing wasn't gonna work with me. And no way I was gonna ask any of my brothers, like hell they'd know." Sumo stated grabbing the red tie he had attempted to put on beforehand. Jeff took it from him.

"Worry not, Sumo. Jeff's here to save the day. And Clarence, where's your tie?" Jeff questioned.

"Oh um, I got it!" He pulled out a polka dotted purple bowtie from his pocket and handed it to the brunette.

Jeff wrapped the tie around Sumo's neck, who'd been bending down slightly for him to reach. He and Clarence watched in awe as Jeff magically tied it perfectly.

"Woah, you're like, the master of tying things Jeff!" Clarence beamed with his hand up to his face.

"Sure I am, Clarence. I'll just have to teach you sometime." Jeff said as he began tying the shorter blondes tie around his neck.

Clarence immediately ran to the body mirror and checked himself out, posing and popping his jacket. His fluffy mullet was tied up in a small ponytail in the back of his head, seems like he definitely washed his hair for the occasion.

Sumo then stepped up to the mirror and let out a grumpy sigh.

"I hate wearin' this stuff, man. You are some lucky that you're cute and I love you." He knew it didn't have to last forever too, what a relief.

"You look so good though! You both do, almost look like brothers." Jeff stood by Sumo and took him by the arm.

"Haha, yeah! Blonde brothers strike again!" Clarence pumped his fist into the air and Sumo cackled along with him.

Sumos mother, Tinona, knocked on the door asking politely if she could come in. Sumo called out a response to her allowing her entrance.

"My, you boys look as lovely as ever," Her soft country voice said, "Look at my Ryan, finally wearing a suit. Not even I could ever get you to do that." Sumo growled under his breath and rolled his eyes.

"See, Jeff is magic! He makes everything work!" Clarence said.

"Yeah yeah, I get it. It's just one night though, so don't expect me to not be wearing my usual getup tomorrow or whatever…" Sumo mumbled.

"Um, not true! Just this one night? You're telling me you're gonna wear a band shirt and spiky wristbands at our wedding?" Jeff turned to him.

"Oh c'mon, that'd be so awesome! And I can wear my spiky platform boots too! Punk wedding!" Sumo played around.

"Yea right, cute, but not gonna happen. Just you wait and see." Jeff claimed, bringing Sumo down to eye level to nuzzle his nose. Tinona watched with folded arms and laughed.

"Well, I'm some proud of you boys. Your dad and I's prom was nothin' but a few drinks in your dads parents backyard with music playing. You have fun now" Tinona said before walking out of the room respectfully.

"Right well anyways, wedding talk over. Are you guys ready?" Jeff asked.

"I sure am, Jeffrius! Prom party mission is now in action!" Clarence replied while pulling out some sad 'karate' moves.

"Ready if you are, Jeffy." Sumo announced. Jeff nodded and led them out of the room, his arm still linked with Sumos. 

Sumos brothers blurted out small teases like, "Oohh, look at Sumo he's goin to Prom!" "Look he's all fancied up." All of which Sumo ignored and simply walked out the door.

"Careful now, boy," Sumos dad, Mel, was now on the deck fixing the railing. "That's m'good tie." 

"Right dad, good tie. Won't spill a drop on it" Sumo replied awfully uncaring.

"Better not. I only got that one" he stopped hammering and turned to the group. Sumo nodded towards him and he turned back to his hammer.

The gang made their way to Sumo's car, the one he fixed up himself a few summers ago. It was always his dream to make a car of his own to drive around, and of course he stayed determined. Sumo jumped in the front seat, while Jeff followed in the passenger seat. Clarence took the back and sat behind Sumo because Jeff didn't like when he kicked the back of the seat.

Sumo started up the car and turned on some tunes. The rock channel, not a big shocker. Clarence rocked out in the backseat to the music. The prom event was happening at their school in the gym. Not very high class, but that's just the ways of Aberdale. Their school's gym was fairly big though, not like they had 3 million students to fit in it anyways.

Jeff began to fidget in his seat, the nerves hit him once again that he could be the center of attention. The idea wasn't realistic, but he always felt like he had all eyes on him in gatherings. Sumo noticed this however and put his hand atop Jeffs, stroking it lightly.

"Don't worry, darlin'. Not in a million years will there ever be a thing for you to worry about." He sweetly spoke to him. 

"Yeah, me and Sumo are gonna use karate on anybody who even dares to give you a dirty look- like yah! Kachah- boom boom!" Clarence brightened up the mood a bit with his positivity. Jeff finally broke out a laugh causing Sumo to smile. 

"There he is, my favourite thing to hear. We're almost there, kay? You ever feel uncomfortable, just pull me aside and we'll get through it together." Jeff never felt unsafe in the hands of Sumo, not ever. He took a deep breath and let loose a little once again. 

And Sumo was right, in no time they were at the school. They parked in the student parking. Clarence basically jumped out of the car, absolutely stoked. Sumo told Jeff to wait before he got out. He walked to Jeff's side and took him by the hand for him to step out.

"Wow, who taught you to be such a gentleman?" Jeff asked, stepping out of the car.

"Self taught, baby. Don't judge a book by its cover." Sumo kissed Jeff on the hand.

"Psh, of course not. Those days are way behind me-" Jeff paused when he saw people entering the building. The alarms were almost ready to go off when Sumo gave Jeffs hand a squeeze. He looked up at him, his gaze was very reassuring to him. And of course here came Clarence from behind, patting him on the back with a big smile. Jeff smiled back. He pulled out his phone to notify his mom that they made it.

The three were walking along together into the school, suddenly Clarence paused with a gasp. He ran over to, of course, Belson. Sumo let out a loud sigh, to which Jeff nudged his side.

Belson wasn't in a suit, no. He was wearing a name brand hoodie, some sweats and sneakers. Classical of him, even though he could definitely afford an expensive suit.

With Belson was Dustin and Nathan, his lackies if you will. The two stood over him like statues, them being much taller.

"Belson! Wow, it's so cool to see you here!" Clarence was saying as he was trying to keep up with the group of boys.

"Cool, yeah. Clarence, we go to the same school. Is it really such a surprise that we're going to the same prom?" Belson uttered out.

"Well, I guess so. But you three look super good for prom!" Clarence complimented.

"Aw, thanks Clarence." Nathan quietly and sweetly responded in his deep voice.

"Yeah whatever, it's just a hang out spot for us anyways." Belson pushed the door open not bothering to hold it, Clarence held the door.

During all of this Sumo was intensely staring at Belson and all of the moves he was to make. At the same time, Jeff kept his eye on Sumo making sure he wasn't gonna pounce.  
Belson and his crew walked off and Clarence waved cheerfully, then made his way back over to Jeff and Sumo.

"What's up, party people?" The tall Chelsea stood before them in the school's lobby with Kimby beside them.

They were wearing a black tux with their hair up in cornrows. Kimby was in a flowy blue dress with a blue bow in her hair. Over the years, Kimby slowly cut her hair shorter and shorter to stop her from playing with her hair. Right now, it was at shoulder length. Chelsea was very supportive of her.

"Chelsea, Kimby! You two look fantabulous!" Clarence exclaimed.

"Yes, very very nice suit, Chels. And what a pretty dress, Kimby! The matching bow is a great addition." Jeff claimed.

Sumo and Chelsea bumped fists with one another. The duo become closer after confronting one another about liking the same sex, and promised to leave behind their gross little crushes on one another as kids. They were skateboard buddies.

"Well, thanks guys. We're about to head into the gym, what are we waiting for?" Kimby stated. They all agreed to walk up together and did just that.

In the gym, the lights were dimmed and there were colourful lights shining about. There were tables with food, brownies, chips, and things like cheese plates with grapes. Such a tryhard West Aberdale High was. Of course there was a punch table, and tons of teenagers roaming around.

A being hopped in front of them causing Jeff to jump back a little.

"Stop! Student ID please." They said holding out their hand. They had on a black feathered dress with an eye mask.

"Oh, Courtlyn! Oh my gosh you are so beautiful! Of course I went dress shopping with you, but it still looks so good on you!" Kimby grabbed Courtlyn by the hands in excitement. Chelsea watched with a smile to see her happy.

"Haha, yeah. I was just kidding with you. You guys are free to go, student council approved." Courtlyn laughed.

Chelsea and Kimby walked away with Courtlyn, waving at the three boys who waved back.

"Oh my gosh, this song. I love this song. Guys, guys oh my gosh- my song." Clarence was having a moment and he slowly stepped backwards in the middle of the gym in robotic-like fashion.

He began busting out some Classical Clarence moves. Sumo LOVED IT, bursted out into laughter at the sight of it. Jeff laughed along trying to ignore everyone else around him and kept close to Sumo.

Soon there was a crowd around Clarence, who was doing a sad attempt of doing the worm. Even Belson and his gang were cheering him on. The more people gathered around, the more anxiously sick Jeff felt.

He felt frozen in time. The silly dances Clarence was doing was not enough for him to shove off the feeling. He started to play with his dress a little bit. Without a second thought, he tugged Sumos arm and ran with him out of the gym.

"Woah, woah. What's wrong? Something's wrong, right?" Sumo was worried but didn't hesitate to follow along with him. Jeff was silent.

He pushed the males bathroom door open and thanked god that there was nobody in there. He immediately broke in Sumos arms, shaking heavily. Sumo wrapped his arms around the other lovingly.

"We weren't even here for 10 minutes and I can't even stand being in a crowd of people. Not even 10 minutes, Sumo. We just got here. I know all of these people. Why would they judge me?" Jeff shakily breathed out. He tried his hardest not to shed a tear to ruin his makeup.

"Jeff, you can't feel bad about that. It's not your fault that this kind of thing isn't your strong suit. I know that large groups of people make you like this, that doesn't embarrass me or anything." Sumo rubbed the others back in a calming manner.

"People put too much belief into me to not freak out like this. Including me. I saw it happening." Jeff held on tighter.

"Just because you have this fear doesn't mean I'm gonna not support and give you confidence. And even if you fall back on that, not like you're disappointing anybody. Clarence is a very people person, always was a crowd pleaser. You're quite the opposite. That's okay." It really hurt to hear the doubt Jeff had in his voice about himself.

They stood there for a moment. Sumo continued to nuzzle his nose in the other's hair. Jeff closed his eyes and steadied his breathing, cuddling against his partner's caring touch. He pulled away and looked up at the other.

"Let's go party." He said with confidence.

"Really? Are you sure?" Sumo grinned nervously. Clarence barged in.

"There you two are! Oh, baby Jeffy I'm so sorry if that was overwhelming for you, but they're playing a song you like now! And I bought you a brownie." Clarence threw himself at the boy, who wrapped his arms around him and patted his back.

"I'm okay, Clarence I promise. Thanks for the brownie, but I will not be eating it in the bathroom. That's disgusting." He took it from him and led them out into the hallway.

Jeff felt like this was the 10th time today he had to step back and meditate a little, but hey whatever works I guess. He said it himself, he knows these people. All mostly since elementary, so what's there to worry about? Plus he's got his blonde boys by his side.

He took Sumo by the hand and linked arms with Clarence. The two blondes exchanged relieved and happy glances and walked along back to the gym with him.

Mallisica stopped by them on their way, the lanky girl was wearing a long purple gown.

"Jeff, love the dress! C'mon and join in on the party, Blaide is doing some crazy arm dances in there." She motioned for them to come along with her. This furthered Jeff's calm manor and he happily followed along with the others.

Back into the gym, there Blaide was doing his weird arm dances in a corner with a small crowd. Belson and his gang were standing against the side of the wall as if they were cool. Chelsea, Kimby and Courtlyn were all enjoying themselves along with the other students. Jeff felt much more steady.

"Hey, you're right I do like this song." Jeff recalled Clarence mentioning the song playing. Clarence grabbed Jeff's hand and began to dance around with him. Laughing, Jeff gladly complied.

Sumo laughed and clapped his hands. He ended up joining them as well in the fun.

The colour of the lights started to change as the song ended, it was much slower. This was when couples, and not, started to grab one another and start cheesily dancing like they were in some movie. Clarence however, just started doing his dance moves much slower. Mallisica laughed and did it with him, followed by Percy joining in.

Jeff and Sumo looked at each other. It seemed like they both knew how silly prom dances are, but alas they decided to join in with the couples dancing because why not, right?

Jeff took Sumo by the hand and placed the other on his shoulder, Sumo had his free hand on Jeff's waist. They began to slowly move together.

"I know I don't have to say thank you, but thank you. Deciding to come here tonight was a really scary decision for me, and I couldn't be more grateful for you and Clarence being there for me." Jeff lightly spoke with his eyes meeting up with Sumos.

"That's right, you never have to say thank you. We'd do it any day. I'm really proud of you, seriously." Sumo apologized for stepping on Jeff's toes a few times, but Jeff forgave him with a laugh.

"That makes me happy. You're very graceful, by the way."

"Okay, whatever, sir. There's at least 1 to 2 more hours left which means a few more slow songs, so it's your fault if you choose to dance with me again and you get your toes crushed."

They brought their faces closer with warm smiles. Clarence, while dancing with his small group of people, looked at them with pure love. Ever since his best buddies got together, he was the happiest pumpkin in the patch.

Clarence didn't become your classic forgotten third wheel either, because of course they were all still best friends. He obviously gave them their privacy, but they never made him feel left out and alone in the group.

The slow song faded out and another upbeat bop began to play, everyone separated and either danced or just stood around and hung out with people. Even Ms.Shoop, who was a chaperone, was bobbing her head to the song.

Jeff felt a lot better about the night, he looked all around him at the people enjoying themselves. He deserved to be one of those people too, he thought. So he let himself feel free from the shackles that he put his own shoes into and had fun with his friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Ryan who help me with remembering what words mean.


End file.
